Badass
by SofiaPolniaczek
Summary: After her encounter with Holden, how will Amanda cope? Can a certain sexy sergeant help her or will the SVU badass be forever gone? Currently a one shot but with enough urging I can supply two more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the young blonde had entered the bull pen Olivia had been given a chance to no longer have to be the badass; sure she was still the tough female sergeant, but Amanda had the badass covered. However, walking into the precinct right now no one would believe that. The blonde sat at her desk staring intently at the grains in her desk.

"Fin, how long has she been there?" The older man shifted uncomfortably looking over at his young partner, still covered in the blood of the young man she had almost saved, would have saved if not for a trigger happy sniper following stupid orders.

"Since before we got back, Liv she's real messed up. I ask if she was gonna go shower before her shrink meet and I don't even know if she knows I'm here at all."

"Take Amaro down to the shrink, let them know Rollins will be in tomorrow, then everyone go home. I'll see what I can do with her tonight."

As the men left the older woman wondered what she could do, she had seen this reaction before, but never from someone as strong as Amanda. And never from someone who held her heart like the blonde did, no one had any idea, since she herself had only realized it as she saw Holden's gun settle between those gorgeous baby blues. Well now was as good of a time as any, kneeling down beside the chair holding the fragile woman Olivia turned the young detective to face her.

"Amanda, sweetie, we have got to get you cleaned up and out of here. Can you take a shower do you think?" A small nod was her response. "Do you have clothes in your locker?" The suddenly so small blonde shook her head, as the emotions finally hit and ripped a sob from her throat. "It's okay, babygirl, I have some spare sweats in mine. Now come here, I may be your boss but I still have damn strong shoulders you can lean on."

Without a chance to get her head straight the brunette found herself sitting on the floor with a bloody and emotionally drained woman on her lap. After murmuring soothing words and rubbing small circles on the smaller woman's back for almost a solid hour, Liv noticed the other woman had fallen asleep. Lifting the surprisingly light woman in her arms the sergeant headed to the locker room wondering how she was going to get her in the shower and clean. Realizing the young detective wasn't going to wake Olivia began to carefully undress her and suppress her urge to reach out and touch the smooth muscled body of the blonde, instead focusing on wiping her entire body down with a soapy cloth and rinsing her again trying to avoid the smooth area between two porcelain thighs. Sliding her own sweats on the limp body she realized how much shorter than her Amanda really was, next came the task of getting her out of the precinct with her dignity still attached. Deciding to take the elevator straight to the underground car park, she carried the blonde and placed her in the passenger seat of her Mustang and headed to her apartment hoping the other woman wouldn't be too pissed at her. After carrying her up the stairs and to her bed the older woman tucked her in her bed and went to lay on the couch as the events of the past few days caught up to her taking her into a fitful yet dreamless slumber.

As Amanda awoke she began to look around and noticed nothing was familiar, panic began to sink in as her head began to play the scenes from the last 24hrs. Turning her head to the side she picked up an all too familiar smell, a smell after much review she knew as Dark Kiss from Bath and Body Works, Olivia's scent. She was in her sergeants bed with no idea how she got here, nor how she was in unfamiliar sweats and seemingly clean. Deciding her bladder took precedence over all else she made her way to the open door of the ensuite, after relieving her bladder and running her fingers through her clean but unkempt hair she decided to face the day and the woman who had unknowingly captured her heart the moment she had first smiled at the detective.

"Liv? Are you here?" The brunette ran in the room as fast as possible almost crashing into the blonde before either had a chance to process.

"Sweetie, is something wrong? I meant to come check on you, but I guess my couch is comfier than I thought."

"I'm fine. How did I get here... And changed?" The question was spoken so fast and soft the dark woman had to think for a minute to process it, but seeing the fear in the young woman's eyes she quickly recovered.

"Well to answer the first question... I carried you since you were passed out, and the second part I kinda sorta bathed you and changed your clothes." Watching the blush creep up the normally stoic woman's face Olivia one she had to make her feel at was quick before she bolted. "Couldn't very well have you dirtying up my clean sheets could I? Now what do you say to some breakfast, I asked the sitter to keep Noah until tomorrow so I could take care of my best female detective. Later today though you to have to see the department shrink."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing all this, I mean you have the day off and you'd rather spend it with me and my sudden issues than send me off and get your son?"

"Rollins that's a discussion not meant for now but if it would make you feel better I would be more than happy to have you both here, so I will call the sitter and have her bring him back home as soon as she can."

Suddenly the blonde felt overwhelmed trying to process all that had just been said, she felt as if there was an underlying meaning behind her boss's words but before she could think anymore she heard Olivia call her into the small kitchen for toast and coffee. As the caffeine entered her blood Amanda began to again assess the situation. Olivia had seen her naked, had seen the tattoo that identified her true nature, had clothed her, and had carried her out of the precinct and up the stairs to her apartment; was Liv okay with her sexuality, did she by chance... for the love of all things holy... play both sides of that fence? Shaking out of her reverie she asked the sergeant to please repeat what she had just said.

"Where'd you go there for a second? Anyway, I said I didn't know you had a tattoo until yesterday, it was a shock but not an unwelcomed one." Finishing her sentence with a wink Olivia knew she was playing with fire, considering the reason they were here, but damn to even feel the heat of the flames was intoxicating to her. Meanwhile on the other side of the table a wide eyed detective was replaying the moment in her trying to decide if the wink was real as knock at the door made the object of her infatuation get up. Making out another woman's voice in the living room she listened intently.

"He should be ready for a nap, he didn't sleep well. If you need me again today just call."

Walking back into the kitchen was the most beautiful sight Amanda Rollins had ever seen in her 29 years, completely relaxed with her hair in a rushed ponytail, wearing running shorts and a NYPD sleeveless shirt stood Olivia Benson holding a very sleepy Noah. At that very moment she wished she could see this everyday, that she could feel those gorgeous muscled arms around her, and kiss those luscious lips that were currently in a half smirk.

"I'm going to just lay him down, if you need...anything...his room is the door on the right."

Again with that wink Amanda thought, sitting there for almost ten minutes she realized what she needed and the worst that could happen is she would never be able to show her face in New York again... Yep definitely worth the risk.

Walking into the small nursery she drank in the sight that was Olivia Benson again, then gathering her courage she walked over and slid her arms around the taller woman's waist laying her head on a well muscled back. When she felt hands cover hers she finally found her voice.

"Is he asleep?"

"Has been since I laid him down, I was just waiting to see if you would come in here."

"I have to admit I almost didn't."

Turning to face the blonde and wrap her in her arms she held her back enough to look into those baby blues seeing all the truth they held. It wasn't just about yesterday, it was about everyday before and she prayed every day from now on. At that moment Sergeant Olivia Benson knew what she wanted, she wanted the smell of Chrome cologne to cover her bed, she wanted share her life not only with her son but also the detective in her arms. Leaning down she lifted the blonde who instinctively wrapped her legs around the tall woman's waist and her arms around that delicious looking neck. Neither one knew who leaned in first but that first time their lips touched the world seemed to stop. Once again Olivia carried Amanda to her bed but this time she laid down with her and slowly began to show her all that was in her heart and soul. An amount of time later they awoke to a cry from Noah's room to which Amanda asked to get him after quickly throwing back on Olivia's t-shirt. Looking on as her new lover walked in carrying her son in that moment Olivia Benson realized while Amanda Rollins was still the badass at work when it came to protecting the two people laughing at each other in the doorway maybe she did still have just a little badass left in her.


	2. Chapter 2

Both women were content in simply laying in bed playing with Noah until the moment was broken by the harsh ring of Olivia's phone, looking at the screen she saw it was Fin and immediately her heart sank she knew the small quiet lapse in time they were sharing was about to be ruined.

"Benson."

"Hey Liv, they want Rollins in for her head shrinking in an hour. Is she still with you or do you want me to pick her up."

"She's most definitely still here." "Hey partner, Noah don't put that up your nose baby boy."

"Sarge, I don't mean to pry but obviously Rollins is back to herself sorta... but is she playing with your son?"

"Yeah we were all just laying in bed but I'm going to have to get off here and get us all changed and bathed if we're going to be there on time. Later Tutuola."

Looking over at the blonde who moments be for had not taken her eyes off the adorable little boy on the bed she noticed the younger woman staring at her instead her mouth gaping open.

"What babe, is something wrong?"

"Do you realize everything you just said to Fin? He's a smart detective, he is going to figure out we slept together. While that doesn't bother me by any means since I feel like the lucky girl who got to take the football captain home, what will happen to your career when this gets out?"

"Did you just compare me to a jock? Anyway I wanted to tell someone and Fin isn't the type to spread it everywhere. And it beats me screaming it from the roof of the 1-6."

"What about our jobs though, I mean you've worked way to hard to get where you are babe and I don't want to be the reason you lose it."

"I won't as much as I hate admitting this to you, your not the first co-worker I've dated and as long as it doesn't affect our cases it isn't a problem."

"I know about Alex, have known for awhile, it doesn't bother me I just worry."

"No need to worry Beautiful, now what do you say to a shower while I change this handsome guy into some warm clothes. And you can watch him for me to get ready."

With a smile on her face the younger woman rolled off the bed, soundly kissing her new lover before turning and slipping the tee off her body as she enters the bathroom.

"Son, that woman is gonna be the death of your Mommy."

After a much needed but way too short shower Amanda walked out of the bathroom with her damp hair around her shoulders and a towel wrapped around her body.

"Liv, I don't mean to be needy but what am I supposed to wear?"

"Shit, I hadn't thought about that. Just throw on those sweats again and we can run by your place real quick for real clothes, I hope you don't mind I trashed your other clothes... well all of them except those cowboy boots... I have plans with those."

Once again there was that damn wink, but this time the shorter of the pair felt cocky instead of timid and decided to play her cards. Leaning up against the dark woman she ran her fingers down an olive arm and found a warm ear, dropping her voice to a sweet southern husk, " I know exactly what I have planned with them, but since we most definitely aren't alone darlin, just go wash the sex off you... for Now."

"Yes ma'am, boss lady."

Standing under the warm spray of water Olivia thought back over the past 48hrs. They had went from decently friendly co-workers to her realizing that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Detective Rollins, she had spent the last 40yrs looking for something that had simply strutted in the door and hidden under her nose for almost a whole two years. Knowing time was limited she dried off and got dressed tossing her wet hair in a ponytail, making her way to the bedroom she leaned against the door frame watching her love talk to Noah who was very seriously considering what the blonde said it seemed.

"Maybe it's too soon buddy but I really think this is where I belong, right here with your mom and you. I mean you're stinkin adorable and lets face it, she has everything going for her. That smile, those eyes, that body, and those damn legs that go right up to an ass that is the meaning of perfection; but I just gotta play it calm lil dude."

"He really likes you, you know."

"Jesus, how long have you been there? You scared the daylights outta me."

"Long enough to know that my son now knows if he looks perfection up in the dictionary he'll apparently find a picture of my ass."

Watching the blonde blush, Olivia simply walked over and kissed both heads before grabbing her son in one arm and wrapping the other around the slightly embarrassed woman.

After driving to Amanda's apartment, Olivia waited in the car with Noah hoping they weren't late. At last the blonde came out wearing a plaid button up, tight jeans, and those damn cowboy boots. As she got in the car the sergeant's senses were on high alert the blonde's cologne was the most intoxicating scent in the world. Finally running into the precinct they made it to the shrink's office with ten seconds to spare, and in those ten seconds the entire NYPD and especially one little badass detective was taken by surprise when Sergeant Olivia Benson spun her around and gave her a kiss that left her speechless.

"I'm going to take Noah up to see Uncle Fin, meet you there shortly baby."

And walking away Liv made sure to shoot a look that begged someone to be dumb enough to do anything about what had just happened. Yep, maybe she was indeed still a badass.


End file.
